Arranged Marriage Videl and Sharpner
by Sharpner Pencil
Summary: Hercule has annouced the arranged marriage between her daughter Videl and Sharpner he annoucned it at age 12 they will marry in exactly four years at the age of 16
1. Videl Greatest Upset

Arranged Marriage Sharpner and Videl  
  
Author Sharpner Pencil  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ  
  
Videl greatest upset  
  
Prolong: Alright its my story ok so I am making it that Hercule has arranged for Videl to marry Sharpner I don't care what anyone says alright then Hercule has arranged it at age twelve and by the age of sixteen Sharpner and Videl will be marry or will they you will just have to find out what really happens in this story.  
  
"Life had not been fair with her first her mother was taken away from her at early age her mother has been in a coma for the past year."  
  
"And now her father had just Defeated Cell."  
  
She kept running and running until she came to the end of the mountain, all she wanted now is to end her life once and for all there was nothing left for her to keep going.  
  
Her father had just given her the worst news of her entire life. This was worse than her mother state.  
  
"Her own father had arranged a marriage for her already and she was barely 12."  
  
Her father didn't care about her like she though. He told her that in four years she would marry him. You though of a date already well father I won't marry him I wont.  
  
Videl Satan you don't have a choice in this matter you will marry him and that is final.  
  
The guy that she would marry was her father business partner son and Videl already knew who it was she hated the guy already she knew it was impossible to get out of it.  
  
His name is Sharpner Pencil a rich and spoil guy who always got what he wanted for a long time he had lusted Videl and now he has gotten his wish to marry Videl.  
  
She were still young but in due time Videl would be his one way or the other.  
  
"Sharpner Videl and Erase have been friends since they were little but Hercule saw Sharpner as the son he never had he was rich and influent plus the perfect match for his daughter."  
  
"He wanted Sharpner because business with his father would only get better and as soon as they got married they would start a new and major business outside the city its going to be bigger than his defeat with Cell."  
  
"Sharpner has been training for a long time since when he was born and he and Videl fought once and he had won the match Hercule knew that Sharpner would protect his baby girl and maybe one day he would take over as world champion."  
  
"Sharpner was happy he had finally gotten his wish he has loved Videl since the first time he saw her but she didn't feel the same way."  
  
When Videl got the news she ran away from her house she heard the police and fireman closing on to her location.  
  
All she wanted was to end her life and end this miserly of a life she was a bout to jump into.  
  
"She came to the end of the mountain then the ground started to move she had made the decision and she jumped from the mountain it was about a couple of hundreds of feet down below she would die on impact." 


	2. A Hero Gone

Arranged Marriage Sharpner and Videl  
  
Author Sharpner Pencil  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ but Gohuu is my original character  
  
It is not fair though that young sayian why father why didn't you return back was it because of me because I surpass you in power and strength yeah that has to be.  
  
"You didn't come back because I killed you father I alone as he started to power up to his max the ground around him started to shake with one last power up he let all his power lose."  
  
"He flew up into the air and let his attack go he then appeared in front of it father I am coming as he let the blast engulf him completely."  
  
As the blasted ended Gohan was sent flying landing hard on a mountain. He hit his head pretty hard and lost his memory but that was not all his ki was gone.  
  
"He had hit a nerve in his brain that cost his ki to disappear."  
  
When he woke up he saw a young girl above him falling he stood up just in time to catch her he fell to the ground and blacked out.  
  
"The police and fireman found Videl and a young boy with her he was in a pretty bad shape they decided to take him with them."  
  
"Videl was taken in to check if she was alright she was fine but the boy was not he had broken ribs cuts all over his body."  
  
When she woke up father what I am doing here that what I like to know Sharpner was there also. We found you below a cliff Videl and there was a young boy with you also he was in a pretty bad shape. Father he saved my life I lost my balance and he saved my life.  
  
"She knew she had to lie or else her life would be over."  
  
On the mountain area  
  
What!!!!!!!! Do you mean Gohan is dead!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yeah Chi he took his life today we didn't sense it until it was too late when we got there was nothing left for us I am truly sorry Chi he was my friend."  
  
"No she screamed into the poor namek's ears."  
  
They morn the death of the young warrior and they couldn't bring him back because he died of natural causes.  
  
On Satan City Gohan was healed in less than a couple of days.  
  
"When Hercule when and saw him he seemed familiar for some reason he couldn't put his finger on where he saw him."  
  
Kid do you know who I am no he respond. I am the world champ and the person that defeated Cell a couple of months ago.  
  
"What is your name my name he though for a while my name is Gohuu."  
  
Alright Gohuu where do you live who are your parents I don't know I don't remember who I am sir.  
  
"Alright then you will come and live with us until you can remember who you are and thanks once more for saving my daughter."  
  
Then he though saving his daughter but that didn't happened she fell on me she was trying to end her life.  
  
"He was later taken to the house and Videl saw him she didn't like him because he knew the truth of what really happened out there in the mountains."  
  
She looked at him with a glare of anger towards the young demi sayian.  
  
Next Chapter: What will happen know between them? What will Sharpner reaction be when he finds out. 


End file.
